Kaname Horny!
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Bagian 3: Kaname Horny! Karena Kaname yang sedang horny sama dengan Zero's misery. KaZe. GaJe. No Lemon. Warning inside. #Budayakan membaca warning terlebih dahulu readers sayang x3


**Title:** Kaname Horny!

 **Character:** Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero

 **Rated:** M

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **OOC** , Typo(s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, bahasa agak kasar dan vulgar, **blowjob ringan(**?) **,** **Super OOC Kaname!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 3:**

 **Kaname Horny!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sigh_

Kiryuu Zero, pemuda tampan-cantik idaman para _seme_ pemuja _uke tsundere_ itu menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian belas kalinya hari ini. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sore kali ini pun ia harus melakukan rutinitas menyebalkannya sebagai seorang _prefect_ _Cross Academy_. Menjauhkan siswa-siswi _Day Class_ dari _Night Class_ agar rahasia mereka sebagai vampir tidak terbongkar dan menyebar hingga terjadi kekacauan.

Mata seindah bunga _lilac_ menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Alis berkerut, cek. Bibir tipis lembut semerah ceri yang melengkung ke bawah, cek. _Death glare_ , cek. Aura hitam, cek. Oke, _perfect_. Penampilannya sudah cukup untuk membuat para _Day Class_ -yang langsung masuk mode _berserk_ ketika melihat lintah-lintah idola mereka itu- mematuhi perkataannya.

Zero dengan malas membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamarnya –hendak keluar. Namun sebelum tangannya sempat memutar gagang pintu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya, menghentikan pergerakannya.

Aroma _pomegranate_ dan _wine_ yang memabukkan. Aura posesif yang menyebar, melingkupi tubuhnya. Zero tahu persis siapa lelaki yang dengan lancang memeluk dirinya tanpa aba-aba. "Kaname.." Yang dipanggil makin menekan pemuda perak dengan pintu di hadapannya. "Zero.." nafas hangat Kaname yang sedikit memburu menerpa tengkuk Zero, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek sedikit merinding.

'Oh tidak, ini buruk!'

Zero meneguk ludahnnya kasar. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan padat menekan bokongnya. Pemuda perak refleks melafalkan berbagai macam mantra dalam hatinya agar setan di belakang tubuhnya lenyap. Tapi tentu saja hal itu sia-sia, karena pertama, Kaname itu bukan setan, dia vampir. Kedua, Kaname tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan ketiga, Kuran –khususnya Kaname- **selalu** mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

 _Lick_

"Ka-Kaname! Menjauh dariku!" Zero mengatakan itu dengan nafas yang agak tercekat karena lidah terampil sang pewaris Kuran yang menjilat sensual bagian leher tak bertato miliknya.

 _Smirk_

"Melepaskanmu?" dengan suara berat yang sarat akan nafsu disertai kekehan gelap miliknya, Kaname makin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di pinggang Zero. Membuat si _albino_ meneteskan keringat dingin. "Jangan bercanda Ze-"

Srett

"Aku tidak bercanda!" mengenyahkan rasa gugupnya, Zero berbalik menghadap Kaname. Memandang si _brunette_ dengan tajam. Hal tersebut menghasilkan aura Kaname makin menggelap dan seringai mengerikan yang semakin melebar. "Hmm? Mencoba melawan ahn? _So feisty_ ~"

 _Twitch_

"Dengar, Kaname. Pergantian kelas akan dimulai kurang dari lima belas menit lagi." Zero mencoba menyelesaikan 'permasalahan' ini dengan cara 'damai'. "Hnn, lalu?" tangan Kaname yang cukup _hyper active_ itu kini menjalar ke dasi Zero. Mencoba melepaskan simpul kain berwarna merah itu.

" _Oh my beloved king_ ," Zero merendahkan suaranya, terdengar cukup seduktif karena _K Junior_ makin mengeras. "Tidak mungkin benda ini-" sulung Kiryuu mengelus gudukan besar di tengah selangkangan Kaname, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua mendesah pelan. "-bisa _tertidur_ dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima belas menit!" dengan penuh cinta Zero mencengkram kuat asset berharga sang pewaris Kuran.

" _Shit_ Zero!" Kaname mendesis dan mengumpat karena, _damn_! Rasanya nyeri sekali! Zero hanya memandang Kaname malas. "Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa benda ini, _K Junior_ , yang telah menemani malam-malammu? Membuat kau mendesah dan terus meminta lebih?"

 _Blush_

Oke, sekarang Zero menyesal sekali kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada _vampire pureblood super pervert_ di hadapannya ini.

"Shuhh! _Language_ Kuran Kaname!"

 _Pout_

"…"

"Zero~"

"Tidak."

" _Mou_ ~ Zerorin~!"

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikan sekali! Kau ingin jadi Cross Kaien kedua huh?!"

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak sekali Zero~" err, seperti yang telah kalian baca. _The Almighty_ Kuran Kaname memelas kepada _Our Precious_ Kiryuu Zero. Entah hilang kemana sifat _pureblood_ miliknya. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah seorang _seme_ kelewat _horny_ yang memelas meminta _jatah_ pada sang _uke_.

"Hahh sialan. Apa boleh buat." _Silverette_ bergumam pelan. Meskipun Zero itu _stubborn_ , agak temperamental, dan bermulut pedas, tapi hatinya lembut sekali. Sumpah! Hati Zero Kiryuu itu lembut, _soft_ , _fluffy_ dan nyaman dipeluk 'w'!

Zero melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, lalu dengan kepala menunduk malu-malu ia berkata " _B-blowjob_ saja ya"

'Ah, naïf sekali~' Kaname menyeringai diam-diam. "Oke!"

Perlahan pemuda perak berlutut di hadapan Kaname. Tangannya ragu-ragu membuka kancing dan resleting celana kekasihnya. Ia meneguk ludah pelan sebelum kemudian menarik turun celana beserta boxer Kaname.

Sreeek

 _ **Blush**_

Wajah Zero memerah layaknya gadis _virgin_. 'Besar sekali!' Ini memang bukan kali pertama Zero melakukan hal ini, tapi tetep saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan ukuran Kaname yang, yang.. umm yang Wooaaaahhh itu. Kaname terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Astaga, _uke_ nya ini kenapa imut sekali? "Cepatlah sayang, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Zero memberikan _death glare_ terbaik miliknya. "Diam!"

Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan Zero memegang kesejatian Kaname yang memang sudah keras dan memerah. Terlihat urat-urat yang berdenyut di sekitarnya. Zero kembali meneguk ludah kasar.

'Tenang Zero, kau bisa melakukannya! Tinggal masukkan benda besar itu kemulutmu, dan selesai!' Zero mengangguk mantap setelah mendapat keberaniannya. Kaname menaikkan sebelah alis bingung melihat tingkah kekasihnya, tapi ekspresinya dengan cepat berganti tatkala bibir ceri Zero mengecup pelan kepala penisnya sebelum kemudian menjilat sepanjang sisinya. "Ah.. Zero." Keberanian Zero bertambah ketika mendengar desahan Kaname. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan penis Kaname ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Tak bisa masuk semua, sehingga sebagian 'batang' Kaname ia kocok menggunakan tangan.

"Hnnggh~" Zero dengan wajah yang memerah, mata berkaca-kaca, bibir yang agak bengkak dan juga memerah dengan polos menatap Kaname sambil berusaha mengeluar-masukkan penis dimulutnya.

" _Fuck_!"

Kaname yang tidak tahan kemudian mencengkram rambut Zero agak kencang dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, me- _ravish_ mulut pemuda perak. Sang _uke_ hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan _seme_ nya.

.

.

.

Greeek

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, gerbang _Moon Dorm_ terbuka. Menampilkan vampir-vampir muda yang nampak indah dan elegan, membuat para _Day Class_ berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kyaaaaa Idol- _sempai_! Aku padamu!"

"Ruka- _chaaan I Love You_!"

"Ichijou- _san_! Senyumanmu mengalihkan duniaku!"

"Wild- _senpai_ tolong buka bajumu!"

"Ahh pocky! Aku ingin jadi pocky agar bisa digenggam dan 'dimakan' Shiki- _senpai_!"

"Ahhhhh Kaname- _sama_ hamili aku!"

Zero menepuk dahinya melihat kelakuan _Day Class_ , khususnya yang siswi. 'Para _idiot_ ini..' geramnya dalam hati. _Well_ , teriakan yang terakhir memang agak keterlaluan sih hahaha. 'Diam kau author pesek!'

;w;

"Waahh Zero kau terlambat!"

 _Punch_! _Punch_! _Punch_!

"Aw, hentikan Yuuki." Zero mendorong dan menahan kepala Yuuki. Menjauhkan tangan gadis _petite_ itu dari tubuhnya. "Ugh makanya jangan telat!". Zero memutar bola matanya malas "iya, iya." Yuuki akan kembali melayangkan sederet kalimat protes tentu saja, tapi semua itu lenyap ketika matanya melihat keadaan bibir Zero yang agak bengkak dan memerah. "Hey Zero, bibirmu kenapa? Dan sedari tadi tanganmu terus mengelus dan memijat rahangmu." Yuuki menatap saudara angkatnya penuh selidik. "I-ini-"

"Selamat sore Yuuki"

"A-ah, selamat sore Kaname- _senpai_." Yuuki langsung berbalik dan membungkukan badannya kearah asal suara. Tentu saja. Zero bernafas lega, sekarang ia berterima kasih sekali atas kehadiran Kuran.

"Hmm, selamat sore Zero- _kun_.Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, rahangmu pasti penat ya." _Wink_.

"Eh Zero apa maksud Kaname- _sen_ \- Kyaaaaaaa Zero! Kau kenapa?! Zero?!" Kaname berjalan menuju gedung utama. Meninggalkan Yuuki yang panik karena Zero yang merah padam dan hampir pingsan karena malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0o0_END_0o0~**

Ini OneShot gaje udah mendekam lumayan lama di laptop, karena sayang dibuang(?) jadi saya lanjutin aja dan walla! This is it! OneShot KanameZero gaje ala author random queen~ /-.-

Hahh…

.

..

…

Umm, errr *garuk2kepala*

Riview, please :3 *PuppyKitty eyes*


End file.
